Seeren Klein
Seeren Klein, or more commonly called "Ren", is a ghost vampire. She is a freshman student at Arzew Academy and the twin sister of Seere Klein. Character information Appearance Seere has violet hair and purple eyes. She loves hats and always wears one and she also always wears 6 cm high heels. Personality Seeren is an egoistic person. She is too much preoccupied with herself and hats, to care for something else. She is indifferent and unfriendly, even hostile, towards people she doesn't know. She shows no interest in staff considered important in Crepuscule. She doesn't even pay much attention to her sister's or best friend's (Ersha), needs and worries. After Seere was kidnapped, Seeren became obsessed with her sister's safety. She pushes her to stay away from men, for whom Seeren has a strong dislike, since she considers them all the same. History Ren has been a student of Arzew since elementary. During this time, Ren and her sister became close friends with Ersha. After Seere was kidnapped, Ren became very protective of her naive sister. Plot Overview At the first day of the new school year, Ren is standing with Ersha near the girls' dormitories, waiting for Seere to come. When Seere arrives with Lark, a boy Ren has never seen before, Ren is immediately annoyed and hurriedly takes her sister away. The following night, Ren sees Lark outside of SF Buks Café. She takes him to her sister, who has been worrying for him not showing up in class at all this day. She is, then, annoyed to hear Seere calling Lark her friend. She tries to dissuade her from trusting the boy, but fails. After the midterm exams, Ren, along with Ersha, Seeren and Lark leave the school campus, to visit Navarus city. At some point, Nergal's carriage passess in front of them, heading towards the direction of Arzew, although carriages aren't allowed to be around the school. Half of the school year has passed, and Seere and her sister are sitting in the room they share, in the girl's dormitories. After they hear a school announcement prohibiting students to leave their dorms, Seere sees something outside of the room's window and, unexpectedly, stands up and leaves. Ren, then, quickly goes to Ersha's room, tells her what happened and urges her to run after Seere with her. As soon as Ersha is ready, they go out. They find Seere and, together, they approach the main building. Seere runs to the place where Bathory and Lark are standing and the two girls follow her. Seere tells everyone that the ball of fire above the school is Carne and that the girl is on a rampage. After a while, Carne falls from the sky and is caught by Setz. Angela then turns and tells the three girls, as well as Bathory and Lark to go back to their dorms and they obey. Relationships Lark Seeren disliked Lark from the very first moment she saw him, because he befriended her sister. She warned him against it and kept an eye on him. But, with time, she seems to have lower her guard on him, although she definitely doesn't consider him her friend or a person worth of her attention. Seere Klein After Seere was kidnapped, Seeren became obsessed with protecting her sister. She considers Seere too naive, so she believes that she has the right to meddle into her affairs and control the people that get close to her. But, she never cares about the incovenience she causes her sister. Ersha Sermenys Seeren considers Ersha her closest friend, along with Seere. She is always with her and goes to her when she needs help. But, due to the nature of her character, Seeren does not pay much attention to Ersha's personal matters and problems. Category:Characters Category:Student Category:Female Category:Ghost Category:Ghost Vampire Category:Vampire/Monster Races Category:Student Council Member